


Technology

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: John explaining iphones to Mulder, John was trying to text Sherlock, Mulder is from the 90s, Poor John, he's never seen an iphone before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	Technology

“What’s that?” John looked up to see Mulder staring at his phone with confusion.

 

“It’s my mobile?” John replied, smiling. He went back to texting Sherlock, but when he looked up a few minutes later, Mulder was still staring.

 

“What are you doing?” Mulder asked, leaning in closer to John’s phone.

 

“Texting.”

 

“Where are the buttons?”

 

“It’s a touchscreen.”

 

“A what-now?” Mulder furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“See, it doesn’t need buttons. If you want to type something, a keyboard appears on the screen that you use to write the message in.”

 

“Wheres the ‘call’ button?”

 

“Oh, theres an app for that.”

 

“What’s an ‘app’?” John sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
